


Cut

by hayam



Series: Missing Pieces [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 is a Good Bro, Chemotherapy, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mentions of Cancer, Protective Clone Troopers (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayam/pseuds/hayam
Summary: When Captain Rex gave ARC Trooper Fives the assignment of taking care of General Skywalker, the clone did not know what to expect.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Missing Pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032303
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Cut

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between chapters 8 and 9 of my "Splintered Stars" fic but it can be read as a standalone.  
> CWs: Cancer, Coughing, Chemotherapy Side effects

Fives didn’t know what to expect when he entered Anakin’s hospital room but his general glaring at him was probably number 1 or 2.

He was connected with so many tubes until he lost count.

”Hello General Skywalker,” he greeted with a smile,” how are you holding up?”

The only answer he received was a glare and shallow breathing. Anakin had dark bags under his electric blue eyes and even though his body was under blankets and a robe, Fives noted the general’s Something that startled him the most was how dry and thinned out Anakin’s hair had become.

“That well huh?,” Fives joked as he sat down on the visitor’s chair,” Rex sent me, he told me that you are ill.”

Anakin’s glare continued and as did the silence. Fives haven’t been on the receiving end of silent treatment and he was starting to be annoyed. He shook it off, his general probably wasn’t feeling well enough to talk and he promised to look after General Skywalker no matter how moody he could be.

Fives pulled out his datapad and read Captain Rex’s update on their General.

As he slowly grew used to the quiet, a nasty coughing fit startled him out of it.

He ran to General Skywalker and placed a kidney dish in front of him and sure enough, he was coughing up light green phlegm.

When he was done, he placed the kidney dish on the nightstand. Fives ruffled Anakin’s hair. A chill ran through his body when a tangled mess of dirty blond hair remained in his fingers.

“Um, sir, your hair is falling out,” Fives stated as he let the hair fall from his hands and onto the floor.

“I _know_ Fives,” he hissed out.

If he had his eyes closed Fives wouldn’t have recognized the voice as General Skywalker's. It was hoarse and boyish, only a small amount of the commanding voice left. 

“Do you want me to cut it?” he asked.

Anakin nodded his head.

“Obi-Wan brought some shaving stuff somewhere,” he mumbled, forcing himself to sit up but Fives pushed him down gently.

“You stay there, General,” Fives told him as he examined around the room and he spotted a brown bag near the sink.

Fives opened it and he saw a toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, and floss. Finally, he found some scissors, razors, shaving cream, and aftershave.

Fives grabbed the shaving supplies and a towel.

He helped Anakin sit up in the bed and placed the towel around his neck. He grabbed the scissors.

“Are you sure you want me to do it General?,” Fives asked,” and not a professional?”

Anakin nodded curtly. 

Fives took a deep sigh and chopped the first piece of hair off. He just hoped he didn’t accidentally cut the general. As soon as he had cut down the long blond hair to the shortest length he could and he took the mechanical razor out and shaved it to the scalp.

When he was done, he prided himself for actually making an even shave.

“Done,” he announced before pulling out a mirror from the bag and place it in front of Anakin's face.

Through the reflection of the mirror, Fives saw Anakin’s eyes start to water.

_No no no_ , he thought. A pissed off and grumpy General Skywalker he could handle. A crying General Skywalker, he could not.

“What’s wrong, General?,” he asked as he grabbed some tissue from the nightstand and wiped away Anakin’s tears.

“It’s just...,” he stated, his voice breaking,” please get me something to eat.”

The general’s tears were met with shaking from his shoulders.

He tried placing his hand on Anakin’s shoulder only for Anakin to slap it away with his metal hand, which didn’t even hurt.

The Jedi put his hands on top of his now bald head. 

Fives realized Anakin wanted to be alone so he left the room to get Anakin dinner. The further he went away from the room, the more intense Anakin's sobbing got.

Fives sighed, he hoped Rex, Obi-Wan, or even Padmé find Commander Tano or this was going to be a long visit.


End file.
